So, what?
by dreamer28
Summary: Songfic to Pink's "So what?" Hermione Granger just found out that Ron has been cheating on her for two years, and is on a mission to make him jealous. The perfect person for the perfect plan just happens to be Draco Malfoy.


**Disclaimer: Pink's song, "So what?" isn't mine and neither is Harry Potter.**

_**So…**_

_**So what!**_

_**I'm still a rock star**_

_**I got my rock moves**_

_**And I don't need you**_

_**And guess what?**_

_**I'm havin' more fun**_

_**And now that we're done**_

_**I'm gonna show you**_

_**Tonight…**_

_**I'm alright**_

_**I'm just fine**_

_**And you're a tool**_

_**So…**_

_**So what!**_

"Hermione, I just can't do this anymore." I heard him say. Those words cut through my heart. I knew there was someone else, I just knew it. After five years, Ron decided to go through some sort of mid-life crisis and ditch me in the process

"There's some else isn't there?" I asked, looking him straight in the eye.

"Hermione…"

"I deserve the truth Ron."

He looked hesitant and said, "It's Lavender," while looking down.

"How long has this been going on?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! Just tell me!"

"You don't want to know. Trust me."

"Damn it, Ron! Answer me!" I screamed, I don't remember every being this mad before. My whole body was shaking.

"Two years"

"Bastard" I said. I walked to the closet, pulled out a suitcase and handed it to him.

_**I guess I just lost my husband**_

_**I don't know where he went**_

_**So I'm gonna drink my money**_

_**I'm not gonna pay his rent**_

I was sitting in my bed, crying. It was two months and I was still living in the house that he's paying for. He deserves it. I still hadn't gotten over the fact that Ron left me. He had been cheating on me for two years. I think I always knew, but didn't want to believe it. I couldn't take the fact that he had cheated on me, and was living with the other woman. _Lavender Brown._ How could she be better than me?

I heard a knock at the door, and walked over to it. I looked through the peep hole and saw red hair. He has got to be kidding me. "Look Ron, just-"I was cut off.

"It's not Ron, it's me. Ginny. Can I come in?"

"Right now is not the best time…"

"Hermione! Stop hiding from me. I'm not my brother. I'm your best friend who you haven't bothered to talk to in two months. Let me in!"

I stepped away from the door, and motioned her inside. I hadn't cleaned in ages, and immediately regretted letting Ginny in. I could see the look of shock on her face, and winced. I prepared myself for the worst.

"Hermione, what's wrong with your house?"

"Look, I just don't have the energy to clean right now."

"I can't believe he did this to you."

"What? This has _nothing_ to do with Ron; I've been really busy at work." It was a lame excuse, but it was the best I could think of.

"The Hermione I knew would hold her head up high and show that she was stronger than this! She would make Ron look like the idiot. She wouldn't be the woman everyone felt sorry for."

She was right. I couldn't just wait for everything to come into place for me. I had to prove everyone wrong. I had to prove Ron wrong. I have to make him want to come back. "I have to make him want me again!" I already had a plan cooking in my head.

"What? That's not what I meant!"

"You're going to help me."

"What? How?" Ginny asked. I knew she didn't want to do this, but I could convince her. She always thought women should be stronger than men.

"I have to make him want me! I have to make him regret ever cheating on me! When he comes crawling back, I won't let him! It's brilliant!"

I could see a smile appearing on Ginny's face. I had to keep going with this.

"Who does he hate the most?" I asked.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Well then, he's my date for Christmas Ball. I have to look _fabulous_."

"What are you talking about?"

I smiled. _This had better work._

_**I'm gonna get in trouble**_

_**My ex will start a fight**_

_**He's gonna start a fight**_

"Okay, so I told my Mom that you were going with Draco to the ball about a week ago. I just talked to her today, and she had told him. Apparently, he looked completely and utterly shocked. Mum said he looked _pissed_. She thinks he regrets leaving you." Ginny said running into my room.

"Brilliant." I replied.

"Does Draco know about the plan? I mean, you shouldn't use him." Ginny said looking nervous.

"He knows, and he is entirely happy to do it. He would do anything to make Ron mad. _Anything_." The truth was Draco and I had become friends years ago, and now, I thought I might have feeling for him, but I didn't want to tell Ginny. Not yet.

"Very true." Ginny laughed. "Okay put on the dress, and I'll do your hair and makeup."

The dress was this long, slinky, and red. It had a good amount of cleavage, but not _too_ much. However, there was a long dip in the back. It accentuated my curves in exactly the right way, and before I would have never worn it. But tonight, I'd do anything to get back at Ron.

_**We're all gonna get in a fight**_

After my hair and makeup was done, I looked in the mirror. I looked _good_.

"Ron's going to die when he sees you." Ginny said looking very please with herself.

"What about Draco?" _Did I just say that?_

"Well yeah, but what do you care what Draco thinks? Isn't this about Ron?"

I had to think fast. "Well yeah, but it will actually look more convincing if Draco actually thinks I look hot."

"You look great, Hermione. I've got to go get ready. Good luck tonight." Ginny hugged me, and with that she was gone. I thought about how all of this started. I thought about Ron and me. I thought about how I started to suspect everything.

_**You weren't there**_

_**You never were**_

_**You want it all**_

_**But that's not fair**_

_**I gave you life**_

_**I gave you my all**_

_**You weren't there**_

_**You let me fall**_

"_Mum? What's wrong?" I couldn't understand what was going on. She was yelling and crying on the phone._

"_He's dead. Your father. He's gone." She said crying harder than ever._

"_Mom, where are you. I'm coming over." I couldn't believe what I heard. My father, dead?_

"_At the house"_

"_I'm coming right over. I love you Mom, just let me call Ron, and then I'll come. You'll be okay."_

_I sent Ron my patronus telling him what happened and to go to my parents house. I went to my Mom's house and was there for two hours. Ron never showed. I went back home…and he wasn't there. I felt horrible. My father just died, and my husband wasn't there for me. Ginny and Harry were away on a trip, so I couldn't ask them to come. So I contacted Draco, and he was there within five seconds._

"_Hermione," he said when he saw me. "I'm so sorry."_

_I ran into his arms crying. _

I snapped out of my memory when I heard the doorbell ring. There was Draco right on time. He was always there for me. I opened the door and he looked great. I felt my face flush and butterflies in my stomach. He wolf-whistled when he saw me and said, "You're breathtaking."

"Thank you," I said and my blush got worse.

"Shall we?" He asked with a huge smile on his face, with his arm held out for me to take.

"We shall," I said, I took his arm, and we apparated away.

_**I got a brand new attitude**_

_**And I'm gonna wear it tonight**_

_**I'm gonna get in trouble**_

_**I wanna start a fight**_

_**Na na na na na na na**_

_**I wanna start a fight**_

Draco and I walked into the garden, and it was beautiful. There were lights everywhere and fountains, as well as ice sculptures. It was like a winter wonderland. Draco and I mingled for a while, when all of a sudden, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and it was Ron. I couldn't believe it.

"How are you Hermione?" he asked.

"Hermione is doing wonderfully, no thanks to you," Draco said while snaking his arm around my waist.

I turned around to Draco and smiled at him. "Can you excuse us for a second?" I asked and winked at him. He got the message and said, "I'll get us some drinks," and he left.

_**I wanna start a fight**_

"That night my father died, were you with her then?"

"Why do you care?" Ron asked.

"Just answer me," I said.

"Yes."

"Okay." I said and walked away back towards Draco, making sure to sway my hips in just the right way. I looked behind me for a second and he was gaping after me. _The plan was working…_

Draco and I were dancing, and I was having a great time. I loved being with him, and almost forgot about my plan, when all of a sudden Ron came up to me again. He asked to talk to me alone, and Draco went to talk to an old school friend.

"What do you want Ron?"

"I want you back. Lavender and I haven't been together for weeks. I made a mistake. Take me back. Please." I couldn't believe me ears. I didn't think he'd beg this quickly. The thing was- a month ago, I would've taken him back. But now that I had feelings for Draco…I couldn't. I couldn't do that. He had cheated on me for two years. He couldn't change. I had learned to do what was best for me, and Ron wasn't it.

"I can't Ron," I whispered and walked away.

_**I don't want you tonight**_

_**You weren't there**_

_**I'm gonna show you tonight**_

_**I'm alright**_

_**I'm just fine**_

_**And you're a tool**_

I walked back over to Draco with a shocked look on my face. He must have noticed because he asked, "What's wrong? Did he bother you?"

"He wants me back."

"Well, the plan worked. You've got your husband back."

I stared at Draco blankly. Somewhere deep inside of me, I hoped that Draco had feelings for me too. But I guess not. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you want Ron back? Wasn't what this was all about?"

"It was, I think, but not anymore. I don't want him."

"Well then, who do you want?"

"You," I said and looked up at him. He was staring back, and I moved as fast as I could and pressed my lips to his. It was the most amazing kiss in the world, I finally felt happy, I finally felt like I got what I wanted, and I couldn't be happier. We broke apart and smiled at each other until I felt someone run past us. It was Ron.

"Well, he got what he deserved," Draco said and with that he leaned into me and we kissed again.

_**So…**_

_**So what!**_

_**I'm still a rock star**_

_**I got my rock moves**_

_**And I don't need you**_

_**And guess what?**_

_**I'm havin' more fun**_

_**And now that we're done**_

_**I'm gonna show you**_

_**Tonight…**_

_**I'm alright**_

_**I'm just fine**_

_**And you're a tool**_

_**So…**_

_**So what!**_

_**I am a rock star**_

_**I got my rock moves**_

_**And I don't want you tonight**_

Draco and I were running around the house, getting our daughter, Cassie, ready for the Weasley dinner. It was the first time I was going to see Ron since the night that changed my life.

"Draco! Can you grab the casserole?" I yelled to him, while I put Cassie's hat on her head.

"I've got it." He said and lightly kissed my lips. He makes me want to melt sometimes.

"Who's going to be here tonight?" Cassie asked.

"Well, Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, Uncle Percy and Auntie Audrey, Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, Uncle Charlie and Auntie Katie, and Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry." I told Cassie. The Weasley dinners were always a huge affair. Molly would feed the whole world it she could.

Draco looked at me funny, and I asked him what was wrong.

"You know Ron will be there right?" he asked looking skeptical.

I thought for a second, and realized I could care less.

"So, what?"

**Author's Note**: Please review! It would mean a lot to me!


End file.
